Butch x Reader: I Think You're Pretty
by Ugly Kitty Cat Sweater
Summary: I'M NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES SO LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! Butch gives you his jacket when it's snowing, and you go to return it the next day. Yada yada yada, read the story- that's what it's there for.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the park bench, holding the ice pack to my swollen eye as I stared at my reflection in pond below. My legs dangled above the small bank leading into the freezing water while snow continued to fall around me.

Those bullies at school were always very violent. I'd fight back, but they were just too strong. They had pinned me to the wall outside and let Princess punch me once before a teacher had noticed what was going on.

I growled and swiped at the water with my free hand, disrupting the peaceful ripples that flowed calmly with the water. I stood up and shivered. "It's November and it's already snowing," I mumbled, pulling my thin jacket tighter against my body as I began to walk towards home. "No one told me it would get this cold." I shivered as I looked up at the setting sky. "And now Mom and Dad are going to kill me. Great." I trudged through the light coating of snow that settled on the ground, unaware of the boy following my footsteps.

Butch took off his black jacket and shoved it against my chest, making me jump at his sudden presence.

I took it hesitantly and looked up at his blank expression. A slight grin fought its way onto my lips.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he ordered, taking off into the air.

I slipped it on and put my hands in the pockets to warm them up. I felt a slip of paper in the left side and pulled it out curiously. A short note was written in green pen.

**But I think you're pretty.**

* * *

**BUTCH THINKS YOUR PRETTY! SOLO DANCE PARTY! Tell me how I'm doing in the Reviews, please! It's like a confidence boost and a reminder to keep working on it, ya know, since I have SO MANY FRIGGING DOCUMENTS ON MY COMPUTER... Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for being patient with me! Now onto the second-person!... Yea, not that much of a fan of it myself. OH WELL!**

I stared at the note in utter shock.

_Butch...?_

I looked up as the green streak in the sky disappeared quite a distance away.

I couldn't help but let my heart skip a beat. _Butch thinks I'm pretty... and he doesn't like anyone... wait, what? What _is_ this supposed to mean?_

"Gah, forget it." I shoved the note in the pocket of the jacket once again and continued walking towards my home, trying to shove the thought of the green RowdyRuff out of my mind, but he continued to cloud my head anyway.

~ Time Skip Brought to you by the Kabobbled Platypus ~

I woke up the next morning with a sigh.

Looking outside, I found that children were already playing outside in the snow that had fallen outside overnight. There must have been two inches on the ground, just enough to bury the grass that was still visible in certain spots.

My eyes moved to the black jacket sitting on the ground beside my bed. "Maybe I should give it back," I thought out loud, picking it up and feeling in the pocket for the note.

I pulled it out and grinned slightly, reading over it again. I placed it on the nightstand to my right, then got dressed as soon as possible and headed out.

I shuddered once I turned down the last street. Looking up at the small building I remembered Butch disappearing at, I realized this must have been where he lived.

It looked old and run-down, and the metal door even had a '**CONDEMNED- DO NOT ENTER' **sign taped on. The building itself was made of old bricks with a wooden roof. Two boarded up windows were on either side of the tall metal door, so it made it impossible to see inside unless you _were_ inside.

I gulped and knocked on the door until it cracked open a few moments later, revealing a pinkish eye with a plain, black pupil. "Yes? What do you want?" a voice asked.

I bit my lip and answered, "Uh... is Butch here?"

The eye widened before the door closed again. I heard something click before it opened once more. A curious green monkey stood in the doorway, furrowing his brows yet seeming very uncertain about letting me in. "Well... yes. But if you are beaten to a pulp, it will not be my fault. Come. Enter. Make yourself at home."

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach, I grinned halfheartedly and walked in.

The interior of the house was something I never thought it would be. It was a single, well-organized room, and it looked exactly like a normal, everyday living room. A brown couch sat in center of the room, facing a flat-screen television that hung on the wall to my left. Four game controllers sat on the wooden coffee table, wired to a game console I've never seen before. Paintings of beautiful landscapes and... a few famous portraits you hoped weren't real... were hung around the walls to liven up the blank, white partitions. A photo of the RowdyRuffs and a very proud Mojo Jojo posing in front of the condemned house was sitting in the center of the coffee table, framed in a silver exposure. The clean carpet- a shade of brown a bit lighter than the couch- was frayed in the corner if the room, almost as though it was the only piece that had been there for any more than a year.

"That's assuring," I replied sarcastically. I continued looking around as Mojo Jojo studied my face awkwardly. "So... where is he?"

"He and the boys are downstairs. Why do you wish to see him?" he asked, leading me to the corner of the room where the carpet was worn.

I paused for a moment, then fibbed, "I- uh- found his jacket on the ground yesterday, and I... wanted to return it. Yup! That's why I came!" _Stop being such a _HORRIBLE LIER, I scolded yourself mentally.

The green monkey chuckled and pulled up the rug, revealing a trap door. He forced it open and called down, "Butch, a young girl wishes to see you!"

I could hear the snickers and taunting voices coming from below the door.

"Let's beat her up," I thought I heard Brick say before something that sounded like a slap. "Ow- hey, what was that for?!"

Butch finally sulked out, his arms crossed and his face beet red. When he saw me, he zoomed around Mojo Jojo and shoved him into the room below. "Get... down... there!" he ordered the resisting monkey.

"Why are you telling me to go down? _I_ am your father, your creator, your-"

"Shut up!" He finally managed to force him down, then closed the trapdoor. He turned to me and frowned. "Why are you here?"

Taking in the scene I just watched, my mind went blank. "Uh..." I looked down at the jacket in my hand and offered it to him with a forced smile. "Here."

He took it with a look of suspicion on his face, then faced me. "That's it?" he asked angrily.

I sucked your teeth awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, uh... no, I kinda wanted to talk to you..."

Butch bit his lip and looked away. "Right. About that."

I cocked your head to one side awkwardly. "Well... do you want to go to the fair on Saturday night?"

He turned back to me, his eyes wide with surprise. "Sa- what?"

I sighed. "I don't want to go on any dates. That would... just suck. Do you want to go to the fair on Saturday night?"

He continued staring at me before accepting the smirk that fought its way onto his lips. "I heard the cotton candy man isn't very good at chasing robbers."

* * *

**Ha. Get it? Sorry this took so long, I've just been pretty busy for the past couple of days. I MIGHT be adding other chapters, but I've started working on other Rowdyruff x Readers, and... you know...**

**Blah.**


End file.
